1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination device for providing synchronous forward and backward lighting. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illumination device configured for projecting light in predetermined generally opposite directions (e.g., upward and downward, or forward and laterally) so as to provide wide-range lighting, wherein the light projected in the secondary direction serves not only esthetic purposes but also as an alert when it is too dark for the user using the illumination device to be seen by others.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, commercially available illumination devices such as wall lamps, small night lamps, and desk lamps typically include a light housing of a predetermined shape and an illumination light source set in the light housing. The illumination light source in the light housing projects light through an illumination area at one end of the light housing so as to produce the expected lighting effect.
One notable example of such illumination devices is the flashlight, which essentially includes a housing, an illumination unit, and a cap internally formed with a reflective area. The illumination unit includes a preset illumination light, a battery pack for supplying electric power to the illumination light, and electrically conductive plates connected with the battery pack, all of which components are received in the housing. In addition, a switch for turning on and off the illumination unit is provided at a predetermined position on the housing. Once the illumination unit is received in the housing, and the cap is screwed onto the front end thereof, the flashlight is fully assembled and ready for use.
However, the aforesaid conventional illumination devices can only provide lighting at one end but cannot emit light in multiple directions. As the reflective area in such an illumination device is generally flared forward, light is projected in one direction (i.e., forward) only. This can raise safety issues where it is so dark that the user using the illumination device cannot be seen by others. It is highly desirable that an illumination device can also provide lateral lighting as an alert to those nearby.